1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for measuring a chamfer around a bore. More specifically, the present invention relates to measuring the dimensions of a chamfer around a bore of a wheel in a non-destructive manner.
2. Background Information
Current methods of accurately measuring dimensions of a chamfer around a small bore (less than an inch in diameter) include destruction of the metallic member that includes the bore. For example, a metallic vehicle wheel includes a bore that receives a valve stem. The surface of the wheel adjacent to the bore is typically provided with a small chamfer that encircles the bore. The size and shape of the chamfer can be advantageous in the creation of an air tight seal between the bore and sealing surfaces of the valve stem.
One current method for measuring the dimensions of a chamfer around the bore includes cutting the wheel bisecting the bore such that a cross-section of the surfaces around the bore are clearly visible and easy to measure. However, this method requires destruction of the wheel.
In a production line setting, such destructive measurements are costly and time consuming.